1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wet absorption yarns, and in particular to method for manufacturing wet absorption yarns and the yarns manufactured from the method.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, wet absorption fabrics are made by modifying the structure of the fabrics or permeating wet absorber into fabrics or yarns so that the fabrics have the function of absorbing water and thus the fabrics have many functions, such as wiping, absorbing sweat of the body and thus draining the sweat from the body.
Conventionally, adding wet absorber to fabrics likes the dying process. The yarns or fabrics are sunk in wet absorber or sputtered with wet absorber. The difficult of this process is that the adding process is completely isolated from other manufacturing process of the fabrics. In the process, the manufacturers must transfer, sink (or sputter), drying the yarns or fabrics. These extra steps make the process to be time and labor consumed so that the cost of the yarns or fabrics is expensive.
Moreover, the sputtering process induces a weak fastness, while the sinking process will induce that too much wet absorber is permeated into the yarns or fabrics so that too much of the wet absorber is used and a longer time is required to dry the yarns or fabrics. Moreover, the products are hard so that a bad feeling is presented.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a method for manufacturing wet absorption yarns. The method comprises the following steps of fabricating the polypropylene filaments into yarns; feeding the yarns to a false twisting machine for twisting the yarns; feeding the yarns to a driving roller and a package rollers for twisting the yarns to be as twisting yarns; transferring the twisting yarns to at least one brush roller with short brushes on the surface of the roller so that hairs are formed on the twisting yarns to be as haired twisting yarns; feeding the haired twisting yarns to at least one grooved roller; feeding the haired twisting yarns to at least one guiding wheel to be stretched and drying the haired twisting yarns; and outputting the haired twisting yarns as wet absorption yarns. Moreover, a wet absorption yarns is disclosed, where wet absorption yarns made from polypropylene filaments. The wet absorption yarns is twisted, haired and permeated with wet absorber.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.